Blake Carrington
'''Blake Carrington '''is a successful businessman, founding the oil company Denver-Carrington. He is the son of Tom Carrington and his wife, Ellen Lucy Carrington. He has four children: Adam, Fallon, Steven and Amanda, from his first marriage to Alexis Morrell, while Krystina is his daughter from his second marriage to Krystle Jennings. Hard-working, Blake built, with his own hands, a powerful oil empire and on his way to the top he was often ruthless which resulted in many competitors and enemies. His first marriage to Alexis was a mixture of lust and greed. It ended when he caught her in bed with the Carrington estate manager, Roger Grimes. Blake banished Alexis from Denver and continued to raise his children and build his empire on his own. He fell in love with his secretary Krystle Jennings and married her. Trouble in paradise are caused when people close to Blake begin to reject the new Mrs. Carrington. Her relationship with Blake's business associate, Matthew Blaisdel, makes the situation even worse. Blake begins to have terrible financial problems in the Middle East but his wisdom and experience help him solve them, and the love he feels for Krystle wins her back. After the unintentional murder of Steven's lover, Ted Dinard, Blake's former wife Alexis Carrington come back to Denver as the witness of the prosecution and it's the beginning of intrigues and conflicts that shake up the entire Carrington dynasty. From then on, Alexis began doing anything to either destroy Blake or take him away from Krystle. Eventually, she fails at both and decided to marry her old flame Cecil Colby. The next danger is psychiatrist Nick Toscanni, who blames Blake for his brother's death and wants revenge. Nick wants both Blake's wife and his daughter in his bed and, while Krystle manages to reject him, Fallon endangers her marriage to Jeff Colby by having an affair with Nick. The other threat comes from Blake's alleged friend, his business rival, Cecil Colby, who tries to ruin Denver-Carrington and puts a hit out on Blake's life, posing as mysterious Logan Rhinewood. Blake and Nick have a final confrontation at the Rocky Mountains. After the fight, Blake falls from a horse and gets badly injured. Krystle saves her husband's life. Upon their return to Denver, they face the kidnapping of LB, Fallon and Jeff's son, organized by Nick. Blake and Alexis made a TV appearance, pleading for the kidnappers to bring LB home. They also admit that they lost, many years ago in the same way, their newborn son. LB comes back to the family home, followed by the arrival of Blake and Alexis's long lost son, Adam. Adam was a young man burdened with his past and with great animosity towards his newfound family, especially Jeff and Steven. The situation gets especially white-hot when Alexis becomes Blake's biggest business rival, taking over the legacy of her husband Cecil Colby left her on his dying bed, the "ColbyCo. Oil Co." empire. It is the beginning of the never ending struggle between two oil giants but also the on-going fight in the love triangle between Blake, Alexis and Krystle. Blake puts all of his powers in the search for his younger son, Steven, who was found missing in the oil rig explosion in the Middle East. His efforts prove to be successful. Alexis causes problems for Blake. She tries taking over "Denver-Carrington" on several occasions and even brings Mark Jennings to town, Krystle's ex-husband. But neither Alexis, nor affairs between Category:Dynasty characters